Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "V"
Valcan Demossy. High priest of pestula Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Valencia Miera Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Valor king of the golden dragons Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Vanth Erlik, the blue prince Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Varel Delace’ mage Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Velara Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Velociraptor Comic: W.L.G./ the Nocturnal Alignment: villain Affiliation: The new world order Genome: human Race: Asian /chinese Gender: female Real name: Jasmine Kyoto Description: (human form) black hair, black hair. (Raptor form) grey, dark grey spots, yellow reptile eyes, red highlights around eyes, back of neck, down back and tail. Tan fin. Origin: born with her powers. Shortly after the events of the heavy strand, Jasmine turned into a raptor. Hunted down to be used as a weapon for the army, she was rescued by sticky fingers and has been a part of the norm hating "new world order ever since. Powers: she can transform back and forth from a human to a raptor. She gains incredible speed, strength, sharp claws and fangs. She gains the ability to jump high as well as far. She gains heightened senses as well and keeps her human level of intelligence as well as the ability to talk. Enemies: w.l.g. and the nocturnals. Vengeance Genome: vampire Gender: Male Real name : Urich Vladimer Reddish brown eyes Brown hair. Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: Darian Mcclay (his cousin) Origin: Urich was bitten by a vampire a long time ago. The vampire was chased off before she could finish feeding allowing urich the chance to live. Urich didn’t want to harm others. Without a master, it took him a long time to find out that blood would give him energy. He hid in the shadows, thinking that his weakness, paleness and never ending ravenous appetite was due to an illness picked up from the monster that bit him. After his gruesome discovery that blood is now what he needs to survive, he began feeding on vermin and livestock to survive. He, was lucky to survive without a master to teach him, but one day his luck changed. A beautiful red headed vampire found him and taught him the ropes though he refused to feed on humans. The two fell in love and he tried to convince her to stop feeding on humans. One night she snuck out to feed and urich caught her feeding on his cousin Darian, during which he killed her to save his cousin’s life. The two wondered the streets for the longest time searching for a cure, but darian gave into his animalistic urge for blood. Way more terrifying than urich’s lover and master, Darian would hunt in broad moon light. His exploits reached the ears of the vampire elder council or the blood order of Dracul as they had began to call them selves… (after vlad dracul, their master.) The order hunted them down and taught them the laws of being a vampire. The number one law being that a vampire will never kill another. The punishment for that shall be death. Remembering that Urich had killed his girlfriend, Darian ratted him out to the council. Urich fled for his life, barely escaping the vampires and their claim on his life. He hid for centuries in Transylvania, clinging and hiding in the shadows and scraping up money here and there by doing odd night jobs for mortals until he finally had enough to pay a ferryman to transport his casket far away. The ferryman agreed and they set sail for a far away land. One night while on sea, the ferryman passed away suddenly in the night. With no sailing skills, urich floated on the ocean for years. He bred and feed on the rats on the boat to survive until the boat hit shore in America. Wondering around in the sewers and out of site, urich was spotted one night by eagle eye saving a young woman’s life from a mugger. In his rage he bore his fangs and was about to bite the mugger, but calmed down and simply knocked the mugger out, called the police and fled back to the sewers. Eagle eye followed and convinced urich to join the w.l.g. stating that she knows he has a good heart. Initially declining the offer, urich would show up at the mansion looking for eagle eye a week later. Eagle eye accepted him immediately although others had suspicions about having a vampire on the team. The first meeting between the outlander and urich was odd at most, with the outlander being an angel and urich a vampire, still the outlander felt compelled to destroy urich, but could sense that he had a good heart and eventually pushed his murderous intent aside. A few months later, urich would sense one of his kind. After investigating a box that washed up on shore from France, he found fantastique, a vampire from France that had gotten lost off of her cargo ship. She looked exactly like his master from hundreds of years past and urich immediately fell for her. It would later be noted that fantastique was his master’s long lost twin sister. Fantastique forgave urich for killing her sister and eventually fell in love with him too. Darian and a slew of lesser vampires would later come looking for urich to exact their justice upon him. The w.l.g would fight to protect him, but none so more fiercely than fantastique. Vengeance and fantastique now have been accepted, by the team and only works at night and for more of the dirtier and risky missions, ones that the mortals couldn’t or wouldn’t handle on their own. Powers: Flight, night vision, heightened senses, teleportation, sharp claws and fangs, can create weapons out of blood. May control blood. May use shadows as portals. Personality: very cunning, observant, handsome and aristocratic. Always calm. Holds onto his humanity. Family Bogdon Vladimir (father. Deceased.) anatol Vladimir. (mother deceased) cezar Vladimir (uncledeceased) Damian Mcclay (cezar’s illegitimate son.) Vera Stricyn Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Vesteos kali Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Vice Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Victor Lochart Comic: The Draxian Warriors Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Vid Genome: human Gender: female Real name : Emilia Davidson Brown hair. Violet eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin:born with powers: Emilia is from a European country. Once the pulse hit there, the country began hunting down and killing alphas. She escaped with the help of several other alphas and formed a group called the champions who protected and escorted alpha refugees out of European and other oppressive countries. Eventually the champions ended up in America, where they continued to fight for the rights of alphas every where. Shortly after coming to America, the plutanians invaded. The champions turned their focus from protecting the rights of alphas to simply protecting the world from alien invaders. The champions remained a team for quite a time after the invasion ended but eventually dis banded when alphas started becoming more and more excepted. Vid would continue to stay out of site for a while as she studied and stored information about America. She eventually applied for a job at webber industries, but shortly after super spy was killed, the outlander offered her a position on the w.l.g. as the chief technician. She accepted. Soon after she met gadget and immediately fell in love with him. Together they create some of the most awesome technological marvels ever. Powers: computer like mind. Can create anything she thinks of. May absorb and channel electric energy to use as weapon or to create holographic images. Personality: nerdy. Weird sense of humor. With drawn from most of the world. Quite arguably the smartest person in the world besides gadget. Family: Adrijana Davidson (mother.) petar Davidson (father.) note: both parents are from yugoslovia Villians inc. foot soldiers Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Vincent "Vinny" Keme Lamere. Created by Raph Felix Comic: LockJaw D.M.P.A. First Appearance: LockJaw D.M.P.A Issue #1 Genome:human/ Vargr Base of operations: Chicago... Alignment: Good Gender: Male Age: Real name: ' '''Description: ' '''Height: Weight: Race: Caucasian Arch nemsis: ORIGINS: After his family was murdered by Vampires, Vincent... Powers: Heightened senses, Incredible speed and strength. may transform at will, sharp Claws and fangs. may go half human half vargr or fully transform. healing factor. personality: Abilities: ''' '''Family: (Father) (MOTHER) Brother: Micheal Lamere, Deceased unborn sister. friends: ' vinny four arms Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Violence Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Virgil Drasky Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Voldemir sife Evil wizard/fighter/dragon shaman Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Von Hell Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Vonrog the dealer Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Vortex Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family